La palette d'une vie
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Les couleurs de son existence, Erik les doit à Charles. Sans doute aurait-il dû lui en parler plutôt que de choisir ce silence qui n'a fait que les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il a toutefois le mince espoir de pouvoir arranger la situation.[Secret Santa - Collectif Noname - Cadeau pour Arthur]


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Univers :** Post-Dark Phoenix. Plus ou moins canon.

**Note :** Participation au **Secret Santa** du Collectif Noname. Cadeau pour **Arthur V. Alder**.

**Note spéciale à Arthur :** J'ai eu une petite idée en chapitres pour ton Secret Santa et j'espère que cela te plaira.

Ce chapitre sert d'introduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 0 – Sous le ciel de Paris**

* * *

Le soleil de juin réchauffe les terrasses et nimbe les pavés d'une lueur éclatante. Assis à la table qu'il occupe chaque matin depuis plusieurs mois, Charles observe sans la voir la foule des Parisiens empressés. Leurs pensées n'ont aucun attrait pour lui, il se contente du mouvement de leurs silhouettes devenues presque familières au fil du temps. La tristesse n'a pas quitté son esprit malgré son éloignement du manoir et il se demande quotidiennement s'il a pris la bonne décision. Il n'ignore pas que Hank remplira son rôle sans faillir, que les mutants seront en sécurité pour une longue période mais il y a toujours ce doute sournois en lui. Leur survie dépend de paramètres si instables qu'il craint sans cesse une nouvelle catastrophe, un sentiment renforcé par la solitude qu'il s'impose comme châtiment. Perdre Raven et Jean avec si peu d'intervalle lui a ouvert les yeux sur lui-même et il n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a découvert. Il s'est trop attaché à l'opinion des autres sur lui et ses élèves, à cette notoriété soudaine qui changeait de la méfiance coutumière, ce qui l'a conduit à manquer de sa simplicité au profit d'un ego un peu trop important.

Une serveuse le détourne de ses réflexions en lui apportant le petit-déjeuner avec un sourire. Le télépathe est un habitué désormais et il ne varie jamais dans sa commande, y trouvant un peu de stabilité. Son existence n'est plus liée à celle de ses semblables, il n'enseigne plus et ne se bat plus pour des causes qui lui semblaient justes. Il n'est qu'un individu lambda, un homme qui passe le temps en sachant exactement ce qu'il fera le lendemain. Les journées se suivent avec une monotonie déconcertante et il ne fait rien pour changer cette situation. Le rituel mis en place semaine après semaine est un point d'ancrage qui le rattache au présent, cependant il s'en éloigne peu à peu. Même le café dans lequel il se rend tous les jours n'a plus beaucoup de charmes pour lui, il pourrait en dessiner le moindre détail les yeux fermés tant il l'a observé lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il connait aussi la vie des employés pour avoir longuement discuté avec eux, ce qui ne lui laisse plus beaucoup de surprises. Il est comme un fantôme qui a découvert tout ce qui existe sans avoir la possibilité d'échapper à un monde qui n'a plus rien à lui offrir.

Une ombre éclipse un court instant l'astre aveuglant puis s'assoit sur la chaise qui lui fait face. L'ancien professeur se redresse sur son fauteuil avec raideur, son expression reflétant une certaine distance. Erik vient lui rendre visite régulièrement pour tenter de le convaincre d'accepter son aide mais Charles demeure insensible à ses arguments. Il y a là une part d'égoïsme parce qu'il n'admet pas être celui qui a besoin d'un abri alors qu'il a passé tant d'années à protéger les autres. Mais plus que tout, il est animé par un intense sentiment de trahison qui ne le quitte plus. Il a suffi d'une seule conversation entre les deux amis pour briser les derniers morceaux de confiance qui subsistaient.

« As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demande Magnéto avec curiosité.

— Je peux me débrouiller, répond le télépathe d'une voix irritée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter ou d'un refuge dans un coin abandonné. »

Ses yeux fuient tout contact avec ceux d'Erik car il sait que croiser le regard de son vieil ami réduirait à néant tous ses arguments. Comme à chacune de leur rencontre, Charles avance des propos incohérents où il expose une fausse envie de rester à Paris et de se construire un avenir dans la capitale française mais, cette fois-ci, l'autre mutant l'interrompt sans lui permettre de poursuivre ses mensonges.

« Tes excuses sont déplorables.

— Elles sont à la hauteur de ton comportement, rétorque l'ancien professeur.

— Je n'ai donc toujours pas ton pardon, murmure Erik avec tristesse. Quand cesseras-tu de m'en vouloir ?

— Tu me mens depuis le premier jour, comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu aurais pu être franc avec moi au lieu de t'éloigner comme tu l'as fait !

— Le tort est partagé, tu avais choisi. Je comptais t'en parler, j'en avais réellement l'intention, mais tu as préféré sa compagnie à la mienne.

— Tu tiens donc à reporter toutes les fautes sur Moira. Si j'avais su à quel point toi et moi étions liés, je n'aurais jamais essayé d'avoir une relation avec elle. Pourquoi compliques-tu nos vies, Erik ? Était-ce donc si compliqué d'avouer grâce à qui tu voyais les couleurs ? »

Le mutant aux pouvoirs relatifs au métal plonge dans le silence le plus profond. Charles ne l'encourage pas à relancer la discussion car sa gorge est trop nouée par ses émotions. Son esprit est la proie de tous les souvenirs qui vont et viennent avec une précision déconcertante. Ils ont tant de choses à regretter, tant de non-dits qui les séparent. Il n'est pas question de luttes fratricides, de balles perdues ou de désaccords, c'est bien plus intime. Jamais les couleurs n'ont paru si désagréables pour le télépathe qui déplore de pouvoir les voir. Un monde en noir et blanc serait moins douloureux pour lui qu'une existence polychrome dans laquelle la seule personne qui aurait de l'importance lui cache les vérités les plus fondamentales. La vue de toutes ces teintes était censée lui apporter le bonheur et la promesse d'un futur à deux, pas la souffrance qui a résulté d'un aveu tardif. En songeant à cette histoire commune avec Erik, l'ancien professeur ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont tout a débuté.


End file.
